1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to current measurement, and more specifically, to methods and circuitry for measuring quiescent current.
2. Related Art
Typically, the measurement of quiescent current is used in circuit testing to identify soft defects and state specific defects that can cause circuits to fail. This type of measurement is commonly made with an external tester. However, the use of an external tester to measure quiescent current is typically slow and inaccurate, depending on such factors as availability of special pins, test board capacitance, tester quality, etc. Therefore, an improved method and circuit for testing quiescent current is needed.